An encounter in Mirkwood
by AllSparkNexus
Summary: Legolas and Gimli are on there way to Mirkwood after the war of the ring and they encounter someone along the way.


**Author's note**: hello everyone! This is a repost of my previous story, and it actually has a crappy title and summary! .; sorry bout my previous attempt, hopefully my repost will have more reviewersand I have offically have a beta! her penname is Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen, so give her a big round of applause!

**Disclaimer**: of all the things I own, LOTR is not one of them, I do not own them, but J.R.R Tolkien does, god bless his soul, I am only borrowing them! However, I do own my lil OC here and a couple of LOTR posters but that is it.

**Summary**: Post ROTK, Legolas and Gimli go to mirkwood to meet his family and something happens along the way!

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

** knightkenobioferynlasgalenknightkenobioferynlasgalenknightkenobioferynlasgalenknigthtkenobioferynlasgalen>**

At the borders of Mirkwood, now called Eryn Lasgalen, an elf and a dwarf rode towards the House of Thranduil, the elvenking of Eryn Lasgalen.

"Crazy elf!" the dwarf shouted while holding on for dear life as his friend, Legolas Greenleaf , whispered something in elvish to slow down to the horse they were both riding on. Gimli, son of Gloin, sighed in relief as he loosen his hold on the elf prince. "What's wrong Gimli?" Legolas grinned, "Arod going to fast for you".

Gimli muttered something under his breath that made the prince laugh and the horse to shake his head in amusement.

**legolasanobiwanaresohot!legolasandobiwanaresohot!legolasandobiwankenobiaresohot!>**

The two figures rode on until two hours later Legolas sensed they were being followed. Legolas grinned and turned to his elf-friend Gimli and said "it's seems we're being followed".

Gimli look around, not seeing nor hearing anything, he looked at the elf and snorted, "I don't see anything." Legolas smirked and said, "Look again"

Gimli turned to look only to come face to face with an arrow! Elves clad in the colors of the forest surround the pair, bows drawn, which were mostly pointed to the dwarf sitting behind his companion.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could've shot him in the dark blindfolded!" said someone, an elf covered in a cloak walked up to the riders and gestured to the other elves to lower their weapons. "It's has been too long little brother…" he said as he removed his hood to reveal….. " Lamalas!" 1 Legolas jumped off his horse and embraced his older brother.

Lamalas, crowned prince of Eryn Lasgalen, could not hold back the tears that were gathering in his eyes, Legolas was home! His little brother is alive! Legolas was sent to Rivendell to attend thecouncil after losing the creature Gollum,and to deliver the message personally to Lord Elrond as some sort of a minor punishment.

WhenElladan came and told them that Legolas had been chosen to be one of the nine walkers for the journey to destroy the one ring, his heart stopped beating and his father nearly killed the poor elfif he hadn't held him back.

** flashback>**

"WHAT!"Elladan flinched as the Elven King listened to themessagefrom his Father, Elrond of Imladris

_oh this is SO BAD...why didn't father send Glorfindel? atleast he stand a chance against Thranduil's temper _Elladan shook out of his thoughts and slowly backed up to get out of there, once the king got angry, he would really get angry!

Thranduil looked towards the 'messenger', " Elladan, whould you please be so kind to tell me something?" his voice cold as Sauron's heart. Elladan slowly nodded hoping for his death to be quick and painless. Thranduil took a deep breath and all hell broke loose."WHAT IN THE VALAR IS YOUR FATHER THINKING?SENDING MY SON TO HIS DOOM?I ONLY SEND HIM THEIR TO DELIVER A MESSAGE AND THIS HAPPENS!" Thranduil then grabbed his sword and started stalking towards Elladan who then turn white as a ghost and fled. Lamalas quickly stopped his father from chasing the scared elf, and managed to calm him down after taking him back to his room and giving him a cup of tea, laced with a sleeping draught.

** end flashback>**

Lamalasshook himself out of his memory, remembering the talks they had after the whole fiasco,and looked as Legolas introduced Gimli, son of Gloin, to him and was shocked when he told that Gimli has been named 'elf-friend'.

Lamalaslooked at the dwarf and greeted him in an elven warrior salute, Gimli bowed his head in respect and greeted him in elvish.

"Come Legolas"Lamalas smiled, "Father awaits you." The warriors then began their track through the foliage and towards the House of Thranduil.

Only one thought came to the crowned prince as he walked through the forest beside his little brother…

'_He has come home'_

Fin

A.N: hopefully with the repost i will get alot more reviews than last time, eh...gotta go now, me laundry is trying to eat me cats! bye

1> the name i got from one of those name generators, if u read the last one, it's a whole lot better.


End file.
